


Just Go With It

by Timewormbloom



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewormbloom/pseuds/Timewormbloom
Summary: Halt sees a man in a recently opened florists who looks way cuter than anyone should be allowed to. Jenny is the best wing woman of all time and manages to get Halt in his store every day. And Crowley won't turn down a good looking guy who shows up regularly with coffee.
Relationships: Crowley Meratyn/Halt O'Carrick, Gilan (Ranger's Apprentice)/Jennifer "Jenny" Dalby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post: https://uncanny-accuracy.tumblr.com/post/186889116093/ra-aus-masterpost  
> There's a bunch of other prompts on the post, and Uncanny has a really good RA account!

**Notice**

**If you are reading this on the app Fanfic Pocket, I want you to know that this fic was stolen without my consent. The app creator stole every piece of writing on the app from Ao3. Every piece of writing on this app is stolen. If you want to read this, or anything else I wrote, please do so on my[tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/timewormbloom) or my [ao3.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewormbloom/works)**

* * *

Gilan was staring out the window again, and Halt had been noticing it more and more. Ever since that new dinner opened up across the street he was constantly staring out the window as he tried to catch a glimpse of the cook. He’d do it all shift is you let him. 

Halt was not the type to let him. He was more of an ‘if you don’t respond in the next two seconds I’m going to assume that you want to clean the bathrooms for the next week’ kind of guy. But Gilan already had all of the gross chores for the next six months, so brute force it is. 

Halt grabbed the back of Gilan’s apron with one hand and dragged him until he was back at his station. Gilan gave him a sad look but went back to doing his actual job. 

“Honestly, you can’t even see her from this angle,” Halt grumbled as he glanced out the window, just to make sure he was right. 

“For your information, this time I was watching the new place being set up. Jenny just so happens to be working next door,” Gilan sniped back. 

The comment about the new place drew Halt’s attention. And sure enough, the empty store was teeming with activity. A series of workers were moving stuff in and out of the store. Halt peered closer, trying to figure out what it was. Another coffee shop would be a cause for concern, but the sign above it read ‘Oak Arrangements’. 

“A florist, then,” Halt mused. 

“Hey! Why do you get to stare out the window!”

—

Halt groaned as he put the broom away. Cleaning up solo was brutal after a long shift. He gave the place one last glance around before he left. Locking the door only took a moment and he was finally able to make his way home. Thankfully the parking lot the staff were allowed to use wasn’t too far away, but it was a solid five-minute walk. 

His route happened to take him in front of the new florist. He took a moment to glance inside, only to find himself making eye contact with the sole occupant. He was hunched over a computer at the counter. A flower crown was perched on their head and he seemed to stare right into Halt’s soul. Halt didn’t notice he had stopped walking until the man gave an awkward wave and Halt forced himself to move on. 

He kept his eyes firmly in front of him for the rest of his trip, and if there was a flustered look on his face that wasn’t any of your business. 

—

“Jenny’s just so sweet. Last night we were talking, and apparently she lives near that new florist guy. Turns out his name is Crowley and he loves coffee. Anyways, Jenny asked us to give him a coffee to welcome him. She gave me money to pay for it, of course-“

“Crowley, huh?” Halt murmured. 

“Are you blushing!” Gilan gasped as he shot up from his chair in the break room. Halt gave him a glare and a scowl for good measure. 

“Wait, don’t answer that, you’ll kill me.” Gilan started pacing the small room, looking thoughtful. He turned back with a glint in his eyes. “Why don’t you take him the coffee? You just started your break, so you have some time to spare. And it’s gonna be really slow for the next few hours, so there’s no way out of this!” Gilan shoved the coffee cup he was holding into Halt’s hands started to steer him towards the door. 

Before Halt knew it, he was making his way across the street. 

—

“Here.” Halt almost slammed the cup onto the counter. Crowley had his back to Halt and was fussing over an arrangement on the counter. He turned around when he heard the noise. And once again, they found themselves making eye contact. 

“Hello? How can I help you?” Crowley gave Halt an unsure smile. 

“Jenny asked us to give you a coffee as a way to welcome you. I was on break so I volunteered,” Halt stayed. He knew that he was coming off as somewhat rude, but it was better than the alternative. Last time something like this happened it was with Pauline and he still hasn’t lived it down. 

“Oh, Jenny from the dinner?”

“Yes.”

“That's really nice of both of you! Will I be seeing you again?” Crowley gave Halt a bright smile and Halt felt his higher brain power melt. 

“Yes.” 

“Good to hear! I hate to cut this short but a client should be walking in ten minutes, and I still need to make sure everything is ready to go.”

Halt gave a curt nod and forced himself to march back to work. 

—

“All those lectures on why I shouldn’t space out, and yet here you are,” Gilan lectured. Halt grunted in response. 

“Are you really this far gone for florist boy? If I had known you would be like this I wouldn’t have suggested you give him that coffee,” Gilan teased. Halt finally snapped himself out of it. He was still on the clock, dammit. (And the sooner things were calm the sooner he could bring another coffee to Crowley). 

—

“Another coffee? Jenny’s really treating me right,” Crowley joked when he saw Halt make his way through the doors. 

“This one isn’t from Jenny,” Halt stammered. He mentally cursed himself out for acting like this in front of another cute person. 

“Well, now that’s way more interesting,” Gilan laughed as he leaned over the counter. Halt passed the drink over and Crowley took a few sips. 

“So. How’s business,” Halt asked. 

“Going pretty good, actually. I moved here from another location, and no matter how many notices I send my clients keep showing up at the old address,” Crowley griped as he drowned the rest of his coffee. He casually tossed it into a garbage can several feet away, and the movement made his hair ripple. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask. I saw you with a flower crown two days ago, and I was just wondering about it.” Halt silently twisted his fingers. He hoped it wasn’t an awkward topic, but he couldn’t think about anything else. 

“Oh yeah, that. A friend of mine decided that since I was moving, I needed a brand new stock. They gave me a small pot of daisies. I couldn’t use them in anything, so I just made a flower crown out of them,” Crowley shrugged. 

“It looked good on you,” Halt forced out. He managed to hold back the stammer, but it made him sound like a robot. 

“Say, do you want to maybe get coffee after work today? These little rendezvous have been fun, but I feel we could kick it up a notch,” Crowley gave Halt a warm grin as he leaned over so their noses were almost touching. 

“How much did Gilan tell you?”

“Enough that I know you don’t have any shifts this evening.”

“Well, I might just let Gilan off of toilet duty tomorrow.”

“Jenny’s expecting us next door at nine, that work for you?”

“Perfect.”


End file.
